DXW Anarchy in the UK 2018
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Myst Motone DXW International Women's Champion Kurumu Kurono-Turner & Lucina vs. Blood Lust (Mileena & Skarlet) w/Rayne DXW International Championship Cabba © vs. Pentagon Jr. Hardcore Tag Team Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) © vs. Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) Six-Women Tag Team Match The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, & Demencia) vs. Kunoichi Vice (Emmy, Koyuki Azumaya, & Jackinna) DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Shenhua © vs. Marida Cruz DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito © vs. Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano & Shenhua DXW International Women's Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match; Winner faces the DXW International Women's Champion at DXW Great American Chaos Hilda Schbeiker vs. Lana vs. Sarada Uchiha vs. ??? Preshow DXW Social Network Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces the DXW Social Network Champion at DXW Great American Chaos Akira "AK-47" Kenshin vs. Jimmy Havoc AnarchyintheUK2K18Preshow.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18Hilda_SchbeikervLanavSaradavMysteryOpponent.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18MixedTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18DXWWomensHardcoreChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18MistressesofSocietyvKunoichiVice.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18KurumuLucinavBloodLust.jpg AnarchyintheUK2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. The mystery participant was revealed as The Dark Queen, who was making her DXW in-ring debut. *2. After the match, while Kinnon & Ikumi walks out of the ring, Referee Mike Chioda escorting Yuki to the back until Marida Cruz rushes from the crowd to the ring and hits Shenhua from behind with a trashcan and allows Referee Summer Rae in for this next match. *3. After the match, Marida Cruz helps Shenhua up and raises her arm for the standing ovation then she walks out. *4. During the match, Peter Pan distracted Pentagon Jr. After the match, Pentagon Jr. jumps Cabba from behind and hits him with Fear Factor then goes for The Sacrifice to break his shoulder until the lights went out. The lights came back on and it's The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Timmy Turner, Mokuba Kaiba, Hope Estheim, & Makoto Itou) assaulting Pentagon Jr. and Peter Pan hits Pentagon with Neverland Nightmare. Peter Pan & The Lost Boys help Cabba up and they raise their arms while Cabba raises his DXW International Championship belt with a mixed reaction as they shout BANGARANG! to the crowd. *6. After the match, The Twins wants to shake hands with Team Rocket for the Code of Honor until two individuals rush from the crowd to the ring and jump The Twins and Team Rocket with steel chairs as the crowd boos and chants "WHO ARE YA!?". The camera reveals their faces and it's The Valentine Brothers, Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine! Jan Valentine grabs the tables from under the ring and Luke Valentine places James and Billy on a table, and Jan hits Mac on Billy Green through the table with a Chokeslam and Luke hits Meowth on James Kojiro through the table with Samoan Drop. The Valentine Brothers walk out as Marina Green rushes in and attending her cousins and Jessie Musashi rushes in and attending her teammates. *7. After the match, Lucina walks back to the ring and tries to demand Kurumu to face her for her DXW International Women's Championship in the future until The Dark Queen rushes to the ring and jumps Kurumu from behind then hits Lucina with Toad Crusher then ordering Blood Lust to finish them. Android 18 rushes to the ring and The Dark Queen & Blood Lust retreats. Android 18 wants to cash in her Women's Dream to Succeed on Kurumu but Amy & Samey rushes to the ring and jumps Android 18 from behind and hits her with Sweet 'n' Sour. Then the lights went out and a red light is flashing. When the lights back on...Lucina, Kurumu, & Android 18 got laid out covered in a blood bath. The Dark Queen then announces "Thanks to Amy & Samey, Kurumu, Lucina, and 18...I am welcomed to join The Illuminati...me, Amy & Samey, and Blood Lust!" The Illuminati celebrates to the stage with a chorus of boos. *8. Adam Oliver goes for the OWA-KO, but Myst Motone counters and hits Oliver with Myst Cutter to make a pinfall victo...but the lights went out. The lights went back on and it's the Valentine Brothers from before and start assaulting both Myst and Adam as the Referee Mike Chioda stops the match. After the match, Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine still assaulting Adam & Myst then they throw Referee Mike Chioda out of the ring. Backstage, the securities and the locker rooms are laid out by Asta, Yuno, Bolo, & Kiawe of The Illuminati, who are going to the ring and joins The Valentine Brothers' in to beat up on Oliver & Motone. Yuno & Asta hit Motone with the combination of (Yuno) Crash Landing & (Asta) Black Clover Bomb and Bolo & Kiawe hits Oliver with the combination of (Kiawe) Spinebuster & (Bolo) Backstabber. Luke Valentine & Jan Valentine grab the mic as the crowd boos and pelt garbage at them. Luke said to the crowd "Bad news for you, fans, and DXW. The Illuminati is now taking over both Adrenaline AND Unleashed. (crowd boos) And guess what? Me and my little brother, Jan, joined our leader of The Illuminati, the DXW Global Champion, Dylan James Check! And just like what happened at DXW Japanarchy, we'll burn DXW into its ashes. (crowd boos loudly) Talk to 'em, Jan." Luke passes the mic to his brother as Jan did his speech by saying "That's right, bitches, me and my brother, Luke is now members of The Illuminati! Sucks to be you, DXW and especially you, Torrin Fluker! And these over-the-top main eventers...Ptt! They're so fucking pathetic! And you're looking at a future DXW World Heavyweight fucking Champion...my brother, LUKE VALENTINE! (crowd boos loudly and chanting "ASSHOLE!") Ah, fuck all y'all bitches! The Illuminati is now taking over DXW...FOREVER!" The Illuminati resume celebrating as the crowd boos loudly at them to close the show. Miscellaneous *During the break, Team Rocket and The Twins are stretched out of the arena on a stretcher to the ambulance and rushes them to a nearby hospital. Category:Season 3 Category:DXW CPV's